For You
by moshi hyura
Summary: Berhenti memasang wajah jelek seperti itu, Jidat!/ Katakan apa maumu, Dobe?/ BRAAAKK! Apa ada yang aku lewatkan?/ Gyaaaa! Ulangi! Ulangi lagi! Nii-chanmu ini juga ingin lihat!/ Sa-Sakura, a-aku bisa je jelaskan ini semua/ Untuk Sasuke birthday yang telat dua hari. Gomen! RnR!


Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

T

Romance, Family

SasuSaku

Warning: AU, Typos, OOC, Fict ini didedikasikan untuk ulang tahun My Chicken Prince. Yang tidak suka tidak perlu membaca.

**Kedai ****I****ce ****C****ream, 21 Juli 20****XX****02****.25 ****p.m**

"Berhenti memasang wajah jelek seperti itu, Jidat!"

Sakura Haruno−gadis yang dipanggil Jidat itu hanya memandang sahabat pirangnya−Ino Yamanaka dengan malas, lalu kembali memperhatikan lalu lalang kendaraan diluar sana.

"Oh ayolah Jidat. Aku mengajakmu kesini untuk menikmati _ice cream_ yang lezat ini, bukan untuk melihat wajah jelekmu itu. Lihat, bahkan kau membiarkan_ice cream_mu meleleh begitu saja!" ucap Ino memandang _ice cream_ di tangan Sakura.

"Heh! Kau ini cerewet sekali Pig."

Ino hanya mendengus dan melanjutkan menikmati _ice cream_ dihadapannya.

"Aku bingung Ino. Dua hari lagi Sasuke-_kun_ ulang tahun, tapi aku masih bingung akan memberinya hadiah apa"

Tanpa diminta ternyata Sakura mau menceritakan masalahnya. Ino menatap Sakura intens dan ia yakin saat ini sahabatnya sedang benar-benar serius.

"Bagaimana kalau _sweater_ yang kau rajut sendiri?" usul Ino.

"Aku tidak pandai merajut Ino. Kalaupun bisa aku tidak yakin akan selesai dalam dua hari."

Mendengar jawaban Sakura, Ino nampak kembali berpikir.

"Kalau begitu beli saja!"

"Tidak mau! Aku dan Sasuke-_kun_ bukan pasangan kemarin sore. Kau kan tahu sendiri sudah berapa lama kami pacaran dan sepertinya Sasuke lebih membutuhkan kemeja atau jas untuk ke kantor daripada _sweater_."

Kembali Ino tampak berpikir, tapi tidak lama otak cerdasnya sudah menemukan ide lain lagi.

"Aku tahu hadiah apa yang tepat" ucapnya kemudian dan kali ini Ino tampak yakin dengan idenya.

**«««««^_^»»»»»**

**Ruang ****K****erja Sasuke, 22 Juli 20****XX 01****.10 ****p.m**

Naruto berjalan santai menghampiri meja kerja pria yang memiliki rambut raven berwana _dark blue_−Sasuke uchiha atasan sekaligus sahabatnya.

"_Teme__,_ apa hari ini kau sibuk?" tanya Naruto setelah tepat berada didepan meja kerja Sasuke.

Sasuke sendiri sama sekali tidak menggubris sahabat pirangnya itu. Ia tidak menyukai basa-basi, jadi menurutnya ia tidak perlu menjawab pertanyaan Naruto barusan.

"Heeehh. Kau selalu saja mengacuhkanku _Teme_. Padahal aku yakin sebenarnya kau perduli padaku" ucap Naruto berpura-pura kesal, tapi nyatanya Sasuke tetap tidak perduli. Tapi bukan Naruto namanya kalau dia sampai kehabisan akal.

"Kenapa kau tidak menjawabku, _Teme_?! Apa kau sedang sakit gigi eh?"

Pertanyaan terakhir Naruto sukses mendapat respon dari Sasuke meski hanya sebuah _de__ath__glare_ khas Uchiha. Tapi melihat Naruto yang justru tertawa puas setelah mengerjainya membuat Sasuke akhirnya hanya bisa mendengus kesal. Ia tiba-tiba berdiri dan berjalan cepat kearah pintu. Semangatnya untuk bekerja sudah hilang entah kemana.

"Ehhh?! Kau mau kemana, _Teme_?"

**«««««^_^»»»»»**

**Kamar Sasuke, 22 Juli 20****XX****01****.10 ****p.m**

"Pig, tolong ambilkan aku pita merah!" perintah Sakura yang tampak serius membuat bunga dari lilitan pita-pita.

"Pita itu ada dibawah kakimu, Jidat" Ino menjawab dengan tenang.

"Eh? Iya. Hehehe… um, Hinata, bisa kau bantu aku memasang ini?" tanya Sakura masih fokus pada pita ditangannya.

"Aku rasa kau bisa melakukannya sendiri. Lagipula, Hinata sedang membantuku" Ino kembali menjawab dengan tenang.

"Go-gomen Sakura-_chan_" kali ini Hinata ikut menjawab.

Sakura yang mendengar jawaban dari sahabat-sahabatnya hanya mendengus kesal.

"Kenapa Sai lama sekali sih?! Aku butuh lem secepatnya!" kali ini giliran Sai yang menjadi sasaran Sakura.

"Oh ayolah Jidat. Sai-_kun_ baru saja kau suruh membeli lem semenit yang lalu" Ino mulai tampak jengkel dengan tingkah Sakura yang menurutnya berlebihan.

"Bagaimana kalau kita tidak bisa selesai tepat waktu sampai Sasuke-_kun_ pulang?"

"Te-tenang Sakura-_chan_, aku sudah me-meminta Naruto-_kun_ untuk membuat Sasuke sibuk."

"Kau pintar sekali Hinata. Kau dengar itu, Jidat? Jadi sekarang bekerjalah dengan tenang dan jangan banyak bicara!"

**«««««^_^»»»»»**

**Parkiran ****K****antor, 22 Juli 20****XX****01****.13 ****p.m**

"Katakan apa maumu _Dobe_?!" Sasuke menatap sinis Naruto yang seenaknya ikut masuk kedalam mobilnya bahkan duduk disebelahnya.

"Tidak ada. Sebagai sahabat aku hanya ingin menghabiskan waktu bersamamu" jawab Naruto enteng.

Habis sudah kesabaran Sasuke menghadapi sahabat menyebalkannya ini.

"Cepat keluar dari mobilku _baka_ Naruto!"

Naruto yang juga mulai kesal dibentak terus menerus oleh Sasuke akhirnya ikut emosi juga.

"Kalau bukan demi Hinata-_chan_ dan Sakura-_chan_ aku juga malas berurusan denganmu, _Teme_!".

"Sakura?"

Bingo. Perkataan Naruto ternyata berhasil membuat Sasuke bertanya-tanya. Naruto yang tidak menduga kalau Sasuke sepeka itupun jadi gelagapan.

"I-iya… Sakura-_chan_kan sahabatku dan… dan kau pa-pacarnya jadi jadi…"

"Bicaralah yang benar _Dobe_!"

"Ya ya ya jadi… jadi aku juga harus akrab denganmu. Be-benarkan?"

Naruto menatap takut-takut pada Sasuke. Sasuke bukanlah orang yang gampang dibodohi. 'Semoga saja _Teme_ tidak menendangku keluar' iner Naruto terus berdo'a. Namun, apa yang terjadi selanjutnya benar-benar diluar dugaan Naruto.

"Sungguh?" tanya Sasuke dengan senyum yang mencurigakan.

Glekkk!. Sungguh, demi ramen Ichiraku Naruto bersumpah lebih baik saat ini dia melihat Sasuke membentaknya kasar daripada melihat Sasuke yang tersenyum kepadanya. 'Ehh apa? Sasuke tersenyum? Padaku? TIDAKKK!'

**«««««^_^»»»»»**

**Kamar Sasuke, 22 Juli****20****XX 02****.50 ****p.m**

Sakura, Hinata, Ino, dan Sai menatap keadaan kamar Sasuke yang berhasil mereka hias dengan mata berbinar. Terutama Sakura.

"Bagaimana menurut kalian?" tanya Sakura dengan kedua_e__merald__-_nya yang berbinar.

"Tidak buruk" jawab Ino singkat, namun tak bisa dipungkiri ia juga bangga dengan hasil kerja mereka.

"I-iya, kamar Sasuke ja-jadi lebih berwarna" Hinata yang juga tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa kagumnya ikut berkomentar.

"Tapi… aku tidak yakin Sasuke akan menyukai ini."

Bugh! Komentar Sai barusan mendapat hadiah dari kekasihnya−Ino Yamanaka

"Sakit Ino-_chan_" rintih Sai sambil mengusap tulang keringnya yang baru saja ditendang Ino, namun Ino membalas tatapan memelas Sai dengan tatapan mengancam seolah berkata 'kau akan menyesal jika mengatakannya lagi'.

Sakura dan Hinata tidak terlalu memperdulikan keributan antara Ino dan Sai, mereka lebih memilih membereskan peralatan dan sampah sisa pekerjaan mereka sampai Hinata teringat sesuatu yang penting.

"Sa-Sakura-_chan_ kau tidak lupa memesan ku-kue ulang tahun untuk Sasuke kan?"

Sakura menghentikan kegiatannya dan tersenyum kepada Hinata. "Tenang saja, aku sudah memesannya kok. Mungkin akan dikirim seben…" Sakura tidak dapat melanjutkan kalimatnya begitu mendengar suara ribut-ribut di lantai bawah.

'Sasuke sudah pulang?' Sakura dan yang lainnya membatu ditempat. 'Bagaimana ini?'

Sementara itu dilantai bawah.

"_Teme__,_ bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan? Aku dengar ada kedai ramen baru."

"Aku ingin tidur."

"Ba-bagaimana kalau kita mengajak Sakura-_chan_ juga?"

"Berhenti menggangguku _baka_! Sakura bilang hari ini dia sibuk dan aku juga ingin istirahat, jadi silahkan pergi dari rumahku SEKARANG!" Sasuke mempercepat langkahnya meninggalkan Naruto.

"Hei kau mau kemana_ Teme_?!"

"Apa kau berharap aku mau tidur dikamarmu?" jawab Sasuke sinis. Baru saja Sasuke menaiki beberapa anak tangga menuju ke kamarnya, dengan cepat Naruto mendahului Sasuke dan merentangkan kedua tangannya bermaksud menghalangi jalan Sasuke.

"Kau tidak boleh masuk!" larang Naruto.

"Aku tidak mau tahu apa masalahmu! Cepat menyingkir _Dobe_!" Sasuke mencoba menepis tangan Naruto, namun Naruto juga tidak mau kalah.

"Tidak boleh!"

"Minggir!"

"Tidak!"

Dan akhirnya terjadilah aksi saling dorong diantara keduanya. Merasa keributan yang terjadi semakin parah membuat Sakura tidak tahan dan akhirnya keluar dari kamar Sasuke bermaksud melerai mereka, namun Sasuke yang keget melihat Sakura justru kehilangan keseimbangan dan…

"AAARRRGH!"

"Sasuke_-kuunnn_!" teriak Sakura.

Sungguh tidak dapat dipercaya. Sasuke jatuh terguling beberapa kali dari tangga rumahnya sendiri dengan sangat tidak elitnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Naruto!".

"Sa-Sakura-_chan_ a-aku bisa je-jelaskan!"

Tanpa memperdulikan Naruto, Sai langsung menolong Sasuke yang tidak sadarkan diri.

"_Baka_! Cepat bantu aku membawanya ke Rumah Sakit!"

**«««««^_^»»»»»**

**Rumah ****S****akit, 23 Juli 20****XX**** 10.20 ****a.m**

Suasana di ruangan tempat Sasuke dirawat tampak tenang, hanya suara detak jam dinding dan sesekali terdengar deru nafas Sasuke yang teratur. Ya, sekarang hanya Sakuralah yang menemani Sasuke yang belum sadar sejak kemarin. Karena kondisi Sasuke yang seperti ini membuat sang kakak−Itachi Uchiha tidak tega dan mengambil alih sementara pekerjaan yang ditinggalkan Sasuke, adik satu-satunya.

Sakura sesekali mengecup lembut kening Sasuke. "Sasuke-_kun_, cepatlah bangun."

"Tenanglah Sakura-_chan_. Sasuke anak yang kuat, dia pasti akan cepat sembuh." Mikoto Uchiha, ibu dari Sasuke yang entah sejak kapan berada dibelakang Sakura berkata lembut seraya menepuk pelan bahu Sakura.

"_B__aa-san__,_ sejak kapan…. dan kalian juga?" Sakura tidak dapat menyembunyikan rasa terkejutnya begitu menyadari kedua orang tua Sasuke dan teman-temannya sudah berada disekelilingnya.

Naruto yang tampak sedih memberanikan diri berbicara. "Sakura-chan aku benar-benar minta maaf atas kejadian ini".

"Sudahlah Naruto. Aku percaya kau tidak sengaja melakukannya." Melihat Sakura tersenyum membuat Naruto bisa bernapas lega.

"Engh" terdengar sebuah lenguhan dari mulut Sasuke. Sontak semua mata yang semula menatap senyum lembut Sakura beralih menatap Sasuke yang mulai sadarkan diri. Sasuke tampak mencoba menggerakkan tangannya dan perlahan kedua kelopak matanya mulai terbuka menampakkan iris _onyx_-nya.

Serta merta Sakura menggenggam erat telapak tangan kanan Sasuke seolah takut Sasuke akan kembali menutup matanya.

"Sasuke-kun" ucap Sakura pelan.

"Engh. Sakura?"

"Aku disini." Perlahan air mata mengalir dari kedua pelupuk mata Sakura melihat orang yang sangat ia cintai sedang berusaha menatapnya.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis dan mencoba menggerakan tangan kirinya untuk balas menggenggam tangan Sakura.

"Aku baik-baik saja, berhentilah menangis Sakura" pinta Sasuke.

Sakura menggeleng pelan, "aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu Sasuke-kun."

Sekali lagi Sasuke hanya tersenyum lembut, namun kini tangannya berusaha mengahapus air mata dipipi Sakura. Seketika suasana menjadi lebih sunyi dari sebelumnya.

Perlahan Sasuke mencoba merubah posisi berbaringnya menjadi posisi duduk bersandar. Fugaku Uchiha―ayah Sasuke spontan membantu putra bungsunya itu. Sasuke kemudian melirik orang-orang di ruangan itu yang sudah tidak asing lagi baginya. Orang tua dan teman-teman terdekatnya.

"Ehh oh ya, aku sampai lupa. Ini pesananmu, _Teme_" ucap Naruto menyodorkan sebuah kotak kecil yang dibungkus kertas kado berwarna _pink_ dengan pita merah.

"Bukalah Sakura." Sasuke melepaskan genggaman tangannya.

"Aku? Ta-tapi inikan hari ulang tahunmu Sasuke-_kun_?"

"Aku tidak peduli ini hari ulang tahun siapa".

Sakura menatap kado itu ragu. Tapi melihat Sasuke yang sepertinya ingin sekali ia membukanya, perlahan Sakura menerima kotak itu dan membukanya.

"Sa-Sasuke-_kun_?" Sakura benar-benar terkejut melihat isi kado itu. Ternyata didalamnya terdapat sebuah kotak kecil berbentuk pesegi yang dilapisi kain beludru berwarna merah.

"Buka dan pakailah Sakura" perintah Sasuke kembali terdengar.

Sakura yang masih belum sadar dari keterkejutannya tidak kunjung membuka kotak itu bahkan kini wajah pucatnya bertambah pucat.

"Apa kau perlu bantuan, Sakura Uchiha?"

Blush…. ucapan Sasuke menghasilkan semburat merah dikedua pipi Sakura. Cepat-cepat Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Errr... Sasuke-_kun_ sepertinya kepalamu terbentur cukup keras? Akan aku panggilkan dokter" dengan gugup Sakura mencoba bangkit dari duduknya namun gerakannya terhenti oleh ucapan Sasuke.

"Aku tidak menerima penolakan Sakura Uchiha!"

Lagi. Suasana kembali sunyi. Kini Sakura kembali menatap Sasuke yang juga menatapnya. Tangan Sasuke tiba-tiba terulur mengambil kotak merah itu dari genggaman Sakura, ia membukanya cepat. Sakura kembali terkejut ketika Sasuke meraih tangan kirinya dan menyematkan cicin berlian dari kotak itu ke jari manisnya.

Cairan bening kembali menetes dari pelupuk mata Sakura meski senyum lembut juga mengembang dibibirnya.

"Sudah ku bilang jangan menangis, Sakura." Tiba-tiba Sasuke menarik Sakura kedalam pelukannya. Semua orang yang melihat kejadian itu hanya bisa menahan napas bahkan seorang Fugaku Uchiha sekalipun.

BRAAAKK!

"Apa ada yang aku lewatkan?" Itachi Uchiha muncul dengan wajah tanpa dosanya dari balik pintu yang sebelumnya ia buka paksa.

"Benarkan aku melewatkan sesua… Gyaaaaa! Sasuke-_chan_ kau jahat! Ulangi! Ulangi lagi! _Nii-chan_mu ini juga ingin lihat!" sontak semua orang disana termasuk Sasuke cengo tingkat akut melihat tingkah Itachi yang yaaa... seperti itulah.

"Ck. Putraku yang satu ini memang merepotkan!"

**«««««^_^»»»»»**

**Hawai. 31 Agustus 20****XX 05****.12 ****p.m**

Drrtt…. Drrtt…

Sakura segera meraih ponsel Sasuke yang tergeletak di meja. Awalnya Sakura hendak memanggil Sasuke yang saat ini berada di kamar mandi, tapi begitu melihat nama yang tertera dilayar ponsel suaminya ia jadi penasaran juga. Dengan cepat Sakura membuka pasan itu.

_From: Dobe Naruto_

_Augst__ 31__ 20__XX__05__.12__ p.m_

_[Hey __T__eme__!__M__ana janjimu?! Kau bilang kau akan memberiku imbalan __jika__ aku mau membantumu mengerjai Sakura-chan__ mengenai adegan kau yang jatuh dari tangga?__! Sekarang kau sudah menikahi Sakura-chan__,__ bahkan ini tidak ada dalam perjanjian. Cepatlah te__p__a__t__i janjimu. Aku dan Hinata-chan akan pindah ke Paris dalam waktu dekat ini.]_

Sakura bahkan lupa bagaimana caranya bernapas setelah membaca pesan dari Naruto tersebut. Namun, suara sang suami−Sasuke Uchiha membuatnya sadar kembali.

"Sakura? Ada apa dengan ponselku?" Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya melihat wajah syok wanita yang baru ia nikahi seminggu yang lalu.

Cepat-cepat Sakura menggelengkan kepala dan menyodorkan ponsel itu tepat didepan wajah suaminya.

"Sa-Sakura, a-aku bisa je-jelaskan ini semua."

OWARI

**«««««^_^»»»»»**

Author Note:

Ini fict pertamaku jadi aku minta maaf apabila masih banyak kekurangan disana sini. Fict ini aku persembahkan untuk ulang tahun Sasuke! Gomen Sasuke karena telat dua hari! Hehehe... Tidak lupa dan tidak akan lupa aku ingin mengucapkan terimakasih yang sebanyak-banyaknya buat Editorku yang sudah bersusah payah membantuku, Chini VAN.

Aku juga ingin berterimakasih pada semua raeder yang sudah menyempatkan waktu membaca fict ini dan jika berkenan mohon tinggalkan review. Sekali lagi terima kasih!


End file.
